


If I'm going down, you're coming down with me

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bondage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: The aftermath of the Dethsub incident. No rape, for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Murderface is still gross in this

"I can't take it anymore!"

His brain was on fire and he landed on Toki. Even though Toki was taller than him, he still managed to topple the other over on his roller skates. He landed heavy, gripping at Toki's shirt with sweaty, shaking hands. "I can't- I can't take it, you look too fuckin'--"

"Ow, you's hortin's me!"

He paused. And in that pause, he felt hands on the back of his shirt, pulling him up off of Toki. He whined.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Nathan's voice was harsh. Shit. He whined, wriggling out of Nathan's hand. Shit, what had he done? He backed against a wall, as fast as he could, covering his face. He didn't mean to jump Toki. Oh, god, he didn't mean to. Everyone was standing around him with harsh expressions, his chest tightened. "Why did you just jump on Toki? And start like, touchin' him? That's fucking weird, dude, it's like, super gay."

"I'm not gay!" He shook his head. "I schwear, I'm juscht-"

"Yeh, dood, I think he's just gaht cabin fever."

He whined again. Gay. Not possible. If there were girls down here, he would... he would... Shit.

Jumping to his feet, he dashed out of the main room, because his chest was hurting and he knew he was gonna cry. The second he reached his living quarters, he collapsed on the floor, trembling and shuddering. Dammit. Now everyone was gonna hate him.

His back curled and he could feel heat in his face. Burning. And his eyes were gushing. All gross and salty. And his nose was dripping. His shaky hands dragged his body onto the bed, tightly clutching a pillow. His sobs were so deep it hurt, and he couldn't think, and he couldn't breathe. Toki was so nice, too. And he tried to assault him. It was awful. Horrible. He was getting his pillows all wet. It was so painful he felt sick, when he heard a knock on the door.

Don't answer.

"Moidaface?"

"Go away."

"Moidaface, I amn'ts mads."

"Go away!"

The door creaked open. Fuck, did he forget to lock it? He buried himself in his blankets.

"Moidaface." He felt weight shifting on the tiny, crappy submarine bed. "...I's feelin's better now."

"Mm."

"You must miss de upstairs, ja?"

"You mean Mordhausch."

"Ja." He felt a hand in his hair, gently snuggling into it. "You beens cryin's?" Then there were hands on his face. Petting his cheeks. He felt warm and comfy and buried himself into Toki's touch. "Dere dere, it ams olrights. I amn'ts mads."

"Yuh should be."

"I understands! I knows you wouldn'ts horts me."

"'m grossch."

"...I mean, I amn'ts against havin's sex wit' yous."

He nearly spat, who the fuck wasn't against seeing him naked? It sounded like a joke, so he scoffed. Ha, ha, ha. "I's serious, I t'inks you ams cutes. Ams sweets. Ams a goods, sweets boys. Just a bits rough arounds de edges."

"Yeah, sure."

"...You ams lonely, rights? You needs a touch."

"I guessch."

There were arms around him. He felt warm. He snuggled into Toki's skin. Toki covered his face in kisses. "Gah! Toki! That'sch fuckin' gay!" Toki paused, letting Murderface fumble with his thoughts for a moment. "I didn't tell you to schtop!"

Toki grinned, smothering his cheek and neck with little smooches. 

"I gives you what you wants."

"Y-you'll what?!"

"As long as you follows my rules." Suddenly Toki's gentle expression twisted into a sly grin. "You don'ts does nothin's wit-outs mes tellin's you's." Toki petted his cheek. "If you's uncomfortables wit' anyt'ings, just says so."

"...Okay."

"Okays! Gets to my rooms in fifteens minutes. Gets cleans."

Murderface hopped up as Toki began to leave. God, his ass looked good in those shorts.

Standing in the shower, he began just... slightly fearing his decision. Because god. He wasn't gay, right? The water was warm. He'd probably get smited, or something. And yet, and YET, it was so interesting and enticing. He grumbled, awkwardly washing his hair for the first time in... awhile. God, he smelled terrible. It was the sweat. He was burning his fucking fat ass off in this godforsaken submarine.

-

He arrived in Toki's room. In a tuxedo. He was sweating through it.

"You ams five minutes lates."

"Sch... schorry."

"It ams fines... Why's you wearin's so much clothes?"

"I wanted to look preschentable."

"...Gets dat suits jackets off."

Murderface nervously pulled at his blazer, hanging it on a nearby chair. Toki's hands were already meeting the buttons on his top, gently undoing them. Fuck. It was slow. Almost painfully. He could feel himself getting hard, his fists clenching. His belt wrapped around Toki's hand as the Norwegian nipped and bit at Murderface's neck, leaving little bruises and marks along his throat. Hands gently roving his body, he could feel every prick, every pull. The tweaking of his nipples and the little pinches on his tummy.

"Toki."

"Ja?"

"...'m gonnuh..."

"Alreadies? No you amn'ts." Murderface whimpered, suppressing the oncoming orgasm. "You ams so sensitives. Ain'ts even gottens you's pants off yets." Speaking of which, there were fingers hooking at the waist of his slacks, pulling them around his ankles. "Freesball?"

"...Yup."

"Aw... I always loves you's li'l willy." The pink shorts went around Toki's hips, revealing the top of his muscled thighs. And god almighty, the size difference was almost embarrassing. "...I pulls out my dicks!"

"Woah."

His face was so fucking red. Toki drummed his fingers on his thigh.

"You gots to suck it."

"Hunnh?"

"Ja, you says you does anyt'ing. If you ams unconkforbles, say sos."

...He wasn't uncomfortable. But he was staring. It's like a flesh popsicle. Nothing gay about that. He grumbled, almost seeming to fake annoyance, before dropping to his knees. "And don't touch you-selfs! Just makin' shores you knows."

"Why would I? I ain't gay."

Toki snickered.

"Ja."

He opened his mouth. Then taking in the tip. "Ouuuh." Hands tangled in his hair, pressing and pulling. "Gohh." Murderface grumbled, taking it further. He'd done this before, sure, but it had still been a damn long time. Immediately he tasted salt. "Dat ams a good boys." He shuddered. "I wish I dones dis sooners." Murderface tried his best, and apparently... apparently it was paying off. He lolled his tongue along the underside. "Moidaface, wait."

"Hnnh...?"

"...Pulls back."

Murderface did as he was told. "You's lips am all droolies. So cutes."

"F'anksch."

"Puts you's hands behinds you's backs."

Tentatively, he placed both hands on the small of his back. Toki, undoing his hair tie, proceeded to hold Murderface's hands together with it. "Amn'ts very strongs, but I does my bests."

"Mmh..."

"Leans back."

Nervously, anxiously, he lowered himself onto the mass of pillows and plush toys. Toki hadn't yet turned around. He was too busy adjusting his teddy. "Don't looks, Deddy Bears, you ams too youngs for dis kinds of t'ings."

Then there were hands on him again. He didn't know why Toki was taking so long. It wasn't bad, but it was weird. He muttered, allowing Toki to press palms against his chest, hips and face, gently kissing along his jaw and his jowls and his collarbones. He shuddered and grunted, confused, some sort of warm feeling deep in him. Was this foreplay? God, what a load of nonsense. Murderface knew, after all, that sex was just as good without foreplay, right? He'd even taken it up the ass while completely flaccid before.

"You seems tense."

"Uh...? Uh, no. 'm fine." He muttered. "Juscht don't do thisch very much."

"The kissin's or the...?"

"Both."

Toki grinned, smooching his temple.

"You's waited long enoughs."

Toki grabbed at his hard, crooked dick, holding it in his hands. Surprisingly soft fingers, considering that he played guitar. Then there was something wet. Lubricant? At this point his mind was fuzzy and he wasn't looking, but then there was a pressing. Oh. Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, yes.

"Fghk..." Spit got trapped in his throat, and he coughed. Saliva and snot bubbled up in his mouth and nose, leaving sticky marks on his lips. 

"Ams just my fingers."

"Nnnhh..." It'd been so damn long since he'd had anything warm and fleshy and _human_ inside of him. One finger was quickly exchanged for two. His wrists pressed against the restraints as he clasped his fingers together, tightly, front teeth burying themselves in his lip. Something else, this time. He could see Toki lick his lips in concentration. His legs were twitching, convulsing, completely outside of his control.

"Tells me you wants it."

"I want it."

"Wants what?"

"...Uh wan' you t' fuck me..."

"Whats?"

"Wan' you t' fuck me!"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to fuck me, dammit! Jeeeesch!"

"Feisties." But he felt it, slipping in. Oh man. His toes were curling and he screeched. "Ooooh... Tights..." Dammit. He was sweating. His back was sticking to the sheets and he couldn't control his whines and moans and whimpers. There were fingers digging into his sides, and Toki was talking but it barely registered. He was on fire.

"Toki."

"Ja?"

"Toki."

"Uh-huh?"

"To... nngh!" Right there. Right there!

"Ah, fucks, you's so cutes. You's fuckin's gorgeous."

He shuddered and whined, bubbles of phlegm developing in the back of his throat. A gurgling, a coughing, he squealed. His spine was jelly. He groaned, rocking back against Toki's hips, feeling another push at his little pleasure button. If he could untie his hands, he'd grip Toki's shoulders and hold on for dear life, and let himself go at it. He couldn't, it was just slow enough to be near torment, just slow enough.

"I'm gonna."

"Hnn?"

"Cum. I'm gonna."

"Not yets, I tells you when."

But he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't hold back. He couldn't do it, he was almost in pain. His hands tightened around one another. He let out a groan. "Shh, I know you can does it. Just breathes." He kicked his legs. Weakly, softly. "Soons."

He tried to bite it back as much as he could. 

"Now?"

"Almost--"

They both practically slammed together in a fit of seismic pleasure, Murderface feeling some kind of heat deep within him as he finally gave up. Semen spewed across his body, sticking in his belly hair, accompanied by a loud screech. His hands slammed against the wall, Toki riding out his orgasm until the two collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily.

"...You's good."

"...nnh..."

His eyes fluttered.

"Get you's rest nows. We gots to records."


End file.
